Toon Manor Treasure Island
by Smarty 94
Summary: Gosalyn comes down with a common cold and GDN tells her the story of Treasure Island.
1. Captain Flint

In Gosalyn's bedroom, Gosalyn was lying in bed coughing as Drake removed a thermometer from her mouth.

"You're sick." said Drake, "Best you stay in bed for a couple days."

"Sure thing Dad." said Gosalyn.

Drake left the room just before GDN entered the room with a bowl of soup.

"How you feeling?" said GDN.

"Terrible." said Gosalyn.

"You'll be fine, it's just a common cold." said GDN.

Gosalyn tried some of the soup.

"Mm, what kind of soup is this?" said Gosalyn.

"A herbal remedy Master Splinter gave me whenever I was sick." said GDN.

"Really?" said Gosalyn.

"Yep. Trust me it is good and it works." said GDN. "Just to let ya know it does taste like feet a little."

A stick hit GDN's head.

"Hey!" said GDN.

Splinter entered the room.

"How dare you." said Splinter.

"I was being truthful Master." said GDN. "Can ya blame me?"

Splinter realized his son was right.

"Good point." Splinter said.

Splinter left the room.

"Hey, you want to hear a classical story?" said GDN.

"It better be good." said Gosalyn.

"It is good. Have you ever heard of the story called Treasure Island?" said GDN.

Gosalyn became confused.

"I believe so." said Gosalyn.

"It's a very popular story about a teenager who discovers a treasure map and heads out on a high sea adventure to find some very valuable treasure." said GDN.

Gosalyn smiled.

"Yeah, I heard of that story." said Gosalyn, "The main character is Jim Hawkins, am I right?"

"Yeah, but for the story to make more sense, we're going to have to start around the time before he was ever born." said GDN.

We go to see some pirates moving loads of treasure chests on an island.

"Many years ago, a pirate known as Captain Flint had robbed lots of people of their gold, silver, platinum, jewelry, and all their other valuables and decided to bury them on Treasure Island." Narrated GDN.

We see Captain Flint who looked like Betrayus in his Pac Worlder form wearing a pirate hat leading his men to a safe place to bury the treasure.

"Put your backs into it. We don't have all day." said Flint, "I have a very tight schedule to attend to."

Flint pulled out a piece of paper which had his schedule on it. The schedule said '3:00 pm-go to Treasure Island, 3:15 pm-bury treasure, 3:16 pm-kill your entire crew so that they won't spill the beans about the treasures location in the future'. He put the schedule away.

"Get moving." said Flint.

Later, everyone managed to get to a place and started digging a big hole and put all the treasure chests in the hole.

"Eventually, the pirates managed to put the treasure in a safe place, but Captian Flint killed his entire crew so that they won't tell anyone where the treasure is."

"What time is it?" said Flint.

A pirate looked at the sun.

"I'd say about 3:16." Said the pirate.

Captian Flint became exited.

"Ooh goodie, now I can kill you all." Said Captian Flint.

The pirates became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said a pirate.

Flint pulled out two guns and started shooting his crew like mad.

Back in reality.

"Sorry about that, it happened in the story. And it's happened between other pirates. They betray each other." Said GDN.

Gosalyn nodded.

"I guess that makes sense." Gosalyn said.

Back in the story, Captian Flint docked his ship and got off and was instantly tackled by cops.

"_Captain Flint returned to his home and was arrested for stealing all the treasure. He was given the death penalty for the crime of pirating__._" Narrated GDN.

Back in reality, Gosalyn is shocked.

"TO DEATH!?" The duck shouted.

"Pirating was and still is illegal. You could get the death penalty for that." Said GDN.

"Oh." Said Gosalyn.

"Anyways, Captian Flint was sentenced to death and the location of his treasure was lost forever until one faithful day." Said GDN.

Just then his phone rang and he opened it and saw a picture of him and Debbie at a theme park.

'Oh it's Debbie." G said and looked at his friend, "I have to take this and when I get back I will bring ya grape juice and some seafood soup."

GDN walked out the room.


	2. Jim Hawkins

GDN returned to Gosalyn's room with a bowl of seafood soup and a cup of grape juice.

"Here we go." said GDN.

"Thanks." said Gosalyn.

"Now where were we?" said GDN.

"You were getting to the part where we introduce Jim Hawkins." said Gosalyn.

"Oh yeah." said GDN.

We go to an Inn and we see Jim Hawkins who looked like Ben Tennyson sitting down next to his three friends a blue hedgehog named Samuel Spikeman, a purple haired teen named Rudy Brown, and a tan teenager named Melvin. Right now, they were sweeping up the place as they were listening to Billy Bones, who looked like Mr. Krabs telling stories.

"So there I was, looking at the most fearsest shark ever. So then-"Billy Bones told his story as the others were still listening.

"Get a load of this guy, thinking that he's the best person to ever travel the seven seas. I've been able to fight off gorillas once." said Samuel.

"Yet you could never get a girlfriend." said Rudy.

"Good one." Melvin said.

Jim sighed as he continued to hear the story.

"It was me and the shark, face to face, he charged at me, I pulled out me sword, and stabbed that thing in the head, killing it." said Billy Bones.

Jim became amazed.

"Wow, awesome story Mr. Bones." said Jim.

"Why thank you. It happened several years ago. Nearly lost me own arms to that sea monster." said Billy Bones.

"Big whoop, I could have just wrestled that shark until it suffocated." said Samuel.

Rudy looked at Samuel.

"Yeah right." He said.

"No really, I could have done that. In fact, I'll head on over to India to dispose of a tiger." said Samuel.

Melvin started looking through a ship schedule.

"You can't, next ship won't leave the docks for several months." said Melvin.

"Who says I'm taking a ship?" said Samuel.

Later, Jim, Samuel, Rudy, and Melvin were outside the Inn and saw a poorly made one person helicopter.

"I call it a helicopter." said Samuel.

Samuel's friends looked at him.

Back in reality, Gosalyn was confused.

"Weren't helicopters invented during the 20th century?" said Gosalyn.

"Yeah, but this is a kid friendly version of Treasure Island, get over it." said GDN.

"Okay." said Gosalyn.

Back in the story, Samuel got in his helicopter and it started to fly way up into the air, shocking everyone.

"How about that? This baby is flying, nothing can go wrong." said Samuel.

The engine exploded and the helicopter fell to the ground. The Inn keeper who looked like Drew Saturday came out and saw the down helicopter.

"What is going on here? I'm not paying you guys to try and discover flight. Now get all that junk out of here now." said the Inn keeper said.

"Yes ma'am." said Jim.

The Inn keeper went back into the Inn just as Samuel got out of the wreckage.

"It's going to need some improvements." said Samuel.

Jim sighed and walked off, much to everyone's confusion.

"Was it something I said?" said Samuel.

"Yes it was." Said Melvin.

"What did I say?" Samuel asked.

"That your helicopter needs improvements." Said Melvin.

Rudy walked over to Jim.

"Hey, you okay?" said Rudy.

Jim turned to Rudy.

"I'm fine, just depressed that I've been here since my parents died." Said Jim, "I just want to do some exploring, you know, check out the world."

Rudy sighed.

"I feel you there." Said Rudy.

"Same here." Said Melvin.

Samuel managed to remove the engine.

"You guy's going to keep on talking? Help me out with all this scrap metal." Said Samuel.

"As soon as you're done with that, do the dishes!" yelled the Inn keeper.

"Yes ma'am." Said Samuel.

Later, the teenagers looked at lots of dirty dishes.

"Oh man, how are we supposed to do these dishes?" said Jim.

Samuel came up with an idea.

"I have just the solution." Said Samuel.

He left and came back with a badly built dishwasher.

"Behold my latest invention. I call it, the dishwasher." Said Samuel.

Rudy scoffed.

"What does that thing do, blows up?" said Rudy.

Jim, Rudy, and Melvin laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but I know that this thing will work." Said Samuel.

He grabbed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Let err rip." Said Samuel.

He pushed a button on the washer and it started to work.

Everyone is shocked and the Inn Keeper saw this.

She is shocked and impressed.

"You built something to wash the dishes?" said the Inn keeper.

"What do you think I've been doing on my spare time?" said Samuel.

"I always thought you'd try to get a girlfriend." Said Melvin.

"Not really. Besides, this thing can't possibly fail." Said Samuel.

And for once he was right.

Soon all the Dishes were cleaned and the Inn Keeper smiled and looked at Jim and his friends.

"Your friend is very special." Said the Inn keeper.

"Indeed." Said Melvin.

Billy Bones came out into the area.

"Alright, what's all the hub, hub about? I'm trying to sleep." Said Billy Bones.

Before anyone could say a word, they heard a knocking at the door.

"Who could that be?" said Rudy.

Jim slowly went over to the door, opened it up, and saw a guy that looked like Hannibal McFist wearing eye patches on his eyes and with a cane.

"Oh Billy Bones, remember me? It's Blind Pew." Said Blind Pew.

The group looked at Billy Bones who made hand movements as if to say 'I'm not here right now'.

"There isn't a Billy Bones here." Said Jim.

"Then why does it smell like a rotten crab in this place?" said Blind Pew.

"Because this is the 18th century, Lysol hasn't been invented yet." Said Samuel.

Blind Pew walked towards the Inn keeper.

"If he's not here, then who's this?" Blind Pew grabbed the Inn keeper.

"A very attractive woman." Said Melvin.

Blind Pew realized his mistake and removed his hands from the Inn keeper.

"Sorry." Said Blind Pew.

Billy Bones farted by mistake.

"Oh boy." Said Billy Bones.

Blind Pew smelled it and quickly grabbed Billy Bones.

"Finally got you Billy Bones. Did you really think that I wouldn't find you?" said Blind Pew.

"I've been meaning to call you, but I was unable to." Said Billy Bones.

"The Phone hasn't been invented yet." said Samuel.

"Yeah right, I've got something to give you." Said Blind Pew.

Blind Pew pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Billy Bones before starting to walk off.

Blind Pew walked past Samuel who pulled out a black cat, pulled its tail, causing it to screech, he threw it on Blind Pew, and the feline started scratching Blind Pew non stop.

"Sucker." Said Samuel.

The Inn Keeper, Jim, Rudy and Melvin all laugh.

"Good one." Jim said.

Jim then sees Billy Bones all freaked out.

"What's your problem?" said Jim.

Turns out, Billy Bones was freaking out about the piece of paper having a black spot on it.

"The Black Spot!" said Billy Bones.

Billy Bones ran off, much to everyone's confusion.

"Is this a bad sign?" said Melvin.


	3. Captain Flint's Treasure Map

Billy Bones was quickly packing his bags. The others entered still confused.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal about a black spot?" said Jim.

Billy Bones turned to Jim.

"Don't you get it? The Black Spot is the pirate symbol meaning 'I'll be back with an army to kill you'." said Billy Bones.

"And that's a bad thing?" said Melvin.

"Of course it's a bad thing. Why else would I be packing me own bags at a fast rate?" said Billy Bones.

"You got me." said Melvin.

Billy Bones grasped his heart and collapsed on the bed, much to everyones shock.

"What just happened?" said Jim.

Rudy checked Billy Bones's pulse.

"He's dead." said Rudy.

Samuel became shocked.

"How can he be dead? This is supposed to be a kid's story." said Samuel.

In the real world, Gosalyn was also confused.

"Yeah G. How is that possible?" Gosalyn asked.

"Who said he was dead yet?" said GDN.

Back in the story, Billy Bones grabbed Rudy's neck, revealing that he was still alive.

"I know why they're after me. It's because of a treasure map I stole from them a long time ago." Said Billy Bones.

Everyone became confused.

"What treasure map?" said Melvin.

Billy Bones pulled out a treasure map and gave it to Jim.

"The treasure map of Captain Flint." Said Billy Bones.

The four friends are shocked.

"WHAT!" They shouted.

In the real world.

"WHAT!?" Gosalyn shouted.

"Very complicated. Before Flint died, a bunch of pirates stole his map, but Billy Bones stole it from them." Said GDN.

"Now it makes sense." Said Gosalyn.

Back in the story, Jim and his friends were looking at the map.

"How much treasure is there?" said Jim.

"I'd say about trillions of dollars' worth." Said Rudy.

Samuel poked his head up with dollar signs in his eyes.

"We're going to be rich." Said Samuel.

Melvin poked his head up with x's in his eyes.

"We're going to be dead." Said Melvin.

Everyone turned back to Billy Bones.

"I should give you a warning." Said Billy Bones.

"What?" said Jim.

"Beware the one legged man." Said Billy Bones.

"One legged man?" Jim, Rudy, Samuel ad Melvin asked.

"You'll know him when you see him." Said Billy Bones.

Billy Bones finally died.

"Now he's dead." Said Rudy.

"Get that corpse out of here; I don't want this place to smell even more bad than it already does." Said the Inn keeper.

"That's the least of our problems. We're in a room with a dead guy!" said Samuel.

Everyone screamed and ran out of the room. They then heard some windows breaking and saw lots of pirates with Blind Pew.

"Trick or Treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat." Said Blind Pew.

"Oh man, we're goners." Said Jim.

"Keep the map safe." Said Melvin.

Jim ran off.

Samuel ran off and returned with a badly built machine gun.

"We'll hold them off." Said Samuel.

Everyone saw the machine gun.

"Now what did you build?" said Rudy.

"A machine gun." Said Samuel.

The machine gun fell apart. Rudy left and came back with a shot gun and gave it to Melvin.

"Now we're talking." Said Samuel.

"Someone get the gun powder." Said Melvin.

Samuel got the barrel of Gun Powder.

"Here you go Melvin." Samuel said.

Ruby came with a sword.

"I will help." Ruby said.

A pirate named Black Dog who looked like Cliff came into the Inn.

"Where are you Billy?" said Black Dog, "You can't hide forever."

Melvin filled the gun up with gun powder and ran off with the barrel, letting powder come out.

"Now I just need to find the bullets." Said Melvin.

Jim ran into a bedroom and started to climb out a window. He saw that the Inn keeper was putting a beam over the bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" said Jim.

The Inn Keeper looked at Jim.

"I'll hold them off. You've got to get that treasure map out of here." Said the Inn Keeper.

Jim is shocked.

"No I am not leaving my aunt behind." Jim said.

Back in reality Gosalyn is shocked.

"Aunt?" Gosalyn asked.

G laughed.

"So I changed the story a bit. Can you blame me?" said GDN.

"No." said Gosalyn.

Back in the story.

Melvin appeared next to some shelves and found a bag of bullets.

"Found them." Said Melvin.

He grabbed the bag, only to find that it was empty.

"Rats." Said Melvin.

Black Dog appeared next to a group of pirates.

"Billy's dead, and he doesn't have the map with him." Said Black Dog.

Melvin is scared.

"I say we run away before they find us." Melvin said.

The group bumped into Black Dog.

"Tell us where the map is or die." Said Black Dog.

Rudy drew his sword from the ground, causing some sparks to hit some gun powder, before it started to light up.

"You'll have to kill us first." Said Rudy.

Samuel sniffed something.

"Does anyone smell burning gun powder?" said Samuel.

Black Dog sniffs.

"Yeah I do." He said, "What is that?"

Everyone saw the sparking heading their way and started to run away from it.

Back with Jim, he climbed out the window just as Blind Pew's group of pirates busted the door down. Blind Pew was facing a wall.

"Tell us where the map is." Said Blind Pew.

One of the pirates turned Blind Pew in the right direction.

"Or there will be consequences." Said Blind Pew.

"I will never tell you." Jim said, "Also you are blind as a bat."

"No I'm not." Blind Pew said as he grabbed a pirate, "This must be the hot woman you told me about."

"If it was, she would have knocked you out already since she's a black belt." Said Jim.

Blind Pew laughs.

"I am a chain belt." He said.

The Inn keeper kicked Blind Pew across the face.

"Go, now." Said the Inn keeper.

Jim jumped off the roof as the Inn keeper kept on overpowering the pirates.

Back with the others, they ran out of the inn and reunited with Jim.

"We made it. Good thing Melvin put out the spark." Said Rudy.

"Yeah, about that." Said Melvin.

"You didn't put it out, did you?" said Rudy.

"No." said Melvin.

Soon Black Dog ran out of the Inn.

"Crazy woman attacking." Said Black Dog.

The Inn Keeper soon left the Inn before it exploded.

"Good thing everyone we know is okay." Said Rudy.

"Now what?" said Melvin.

"I vote that we find a map specialist so that we can find the treasure of Captain Flint and use it to repair the Inn." Said Jim.

"You do that. I'll find a place to stay at until you find the treasure." Said the Inn Keeper.

"Sure thing auntie." Said Jim.

The four friends walked off.


	4. Long John Silver

The next day, the four friends were walking the streets of a city. They soon saw a building with the words 'Reggie Catman: Map Expert' on it.

"Map expert, this is the type of person we should trust to find this Island the treasure's on." said Jim.

Later, the four were in the office of Reggie Catman who looked like Cat as he was inspecting the map.

"So you're saying that this is the map of Captain Flint?" said Reggie, "This is indeed his treasure map."

"How so?" said Samuel.

"Many years ago, after Flint buried his treasure, he was given the death sentence for pirating and the location of his treasure remained unknown until know." said Reggie, "My twin brother Sam Dogman told me those stories."

Reggie's twin brother Sam Dogman who looked like Dog appeared from under the desk.

"Indeed I did." said Sam.

The four friends are shocked to see Dogman.

"How's that guy your twin brother? You don't look anything like each other." Said Samuel.

"We're conjoined twin brothers." Said Reggie.

The two showed that they did indeed share the same body.

"Makes perfect sense." Said Melvin.

"So you're probably going to want us to give you a crew to find Treasure Island." Said Reggie.

"Yes. Yes we do." Jim said.

"Can ya?" Samuel asked.

"We could provide one. We just need some navigators to find Treasure Island, and we know just the two for the job." Said Reggie.

An explosion came from the door and some guy that looked like PJ came flying into a wall. Then somebody that looked like Max Goof entered the room.

"What happened Matthew?" said Sam.

"Another cannon exploded." Said Matthew.

"Meet our navigators. Matthew and Paul." Said Reggie, "They'll be part of the crew to find Treasure Island."

"Hey." Said Paul.

Samuel walked over to Matthew.

"Do you know how to build things?" Samuel said as he pulled out a badly built lightning rod, "I'm hoping to discover electricity my own way. From a faraway distance."

Matthew smiled.

"I might be able to help out." Said Matthew.

Later, the four teenagers, the map experts, Paul and Matthew found themselves on the docks. They were looking at a ship.

"Here we are, the ship you'll be one. Most of the crew's already on, we're just waiting for the captain." Said Reggie.

They got on the ship and Jim, Samuel, Rudy, and Melvin entered the Kitchen to see Long John Silver who looked like Eggman cutting an apple.

"This must be the cook." Said Rudy.

The four are confused.

"Hello?" Jim asked.

Long John looks and sees the four.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? Being in the kitchen while the cook is in here is against regulations." Said Long John.

Long John laughed.

"I'm kidding. Help yourselves." Said Long John.

Samuel grabbed a turkey and started eating it with help from Rudy and Melvin.

"You don't have to tell us twice." The trio said.

"Hey, I'm Jim Hawkins; the three eating the bird are my best friends Samuel Spikeman, Rudy Brown, and Melvin." Said Jim.

Long John smiled.

"Nice to meet you four. What brings you all here?" He asked.

"Our Inn burned down and we're trying to make a little cash to repair it." Said Jim.

An overweight red parrot flew onto Long Johns shoulder.

"Cash? Where's the cash at?" said the parrot.

"Don't mind him, it's just my own parrot Polly." Said Long John, "Found the little guy was about to be eaten by a cat."

"Indeed." Said Polly.

Samuel, Rudy, and Melvin finished up the turkey and were now incredibly fat.

"That was a good turkey." Said Melvin.

"Amen." Said Rudy.

Rudy farted. Just then, Mr. Arrow who looked like Daffy Duck appeared in the kitchen.

"Farting is not allowed on this ship." Said Mr. Arrow.

Everyone saw Mr. Arrow.

"Who's the duck?" said Rudy.

"That's Mr. Arrow, the captain's first mate." Said Long John.

"I've got to await the captain's arrival." Said Mr. Arrow.

Mr. Arrow left the kitchen.

"We'd better go as well." Said Long John.

Long John grabbed a crutch and stood up, revealing that he's only got one leg.

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Long John.

He noticed his missing leg.

"Oh that. Lost it to a shark once." Said Long John.

Long John left the kitchen as everyone was still shocked.

"It could be any other one legged man we should avoid." Said Jim.

Later, everyone was on the poop deck awaiting the captain to appear.

"Make way for the captain." Said Mr. Arrow.

Jim's group went over to Reggie and Sam.

"Who is this captain anyways?" said Jim.

"Captain Smollett." Said Reggie.

"He's well known." Said Sam.

Mr. Arrow saw a carriage heading to the ship.

"The captain approaches." Said Mr. Arrow.

The carriage stopped in front of the ship and a buff guy that looked like Chef Hatchet came out, causing Jim's group to stair in awe until the man moved out of the way, revealing that the real captain looks like Bugs Bunny.

"Eh, what's up doc?" said Captain Smollett.

Jim, Samuel, Rudy, and Melvin's faces of awe turned into faces of disappointment.

"Gee, that's disappointing." Said Samuel.

"Yeah a Rabbit?" Ruby said.

"How is he Captain?" Melvin asked.

"Maybe he gets bouncing mad." Jim said.

A Drum solo was heard after that.

Captain Smollett gets on the ship and stops next to Mr. Arrow.

"I see that the ship is in good shape Mr. Arrow." Said Smollett.

"Indeed it is captain." Said Mr. Arrow.

"Prepare to set sail for Treasure Island." Said Smollett.

"Aye aye captain." Said Mr. Arrow.

Smollett walked off.

"Some captain." said Melvin.

"I know." Jim said.

Smollett looked at Jim.

"You must be Jim." He said.

Jim smiled.

"Yes sir." Jim said.

"I knew your parents." Smollett said, "I was the one who got them together. By the way, sorry to hear about them. They were good people."

Jim looked down sad and the captain smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Said Smollett.

With Samuel, Rudy, and Melvin, they were working a tour group booth and lots of people were in line.

"That's right people take a nice vacation." Rudy said.

"Enjoy the seven seas." Melvin said.

"Enjoy the company of crew members and the food." Samuel said.

Mr. Arrow is shocked when he sees this.

"HEY WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" He shouted.

The group turned to Mr. Arrow.

"We're trying to make some extra money so that we can repair the Inn." Said Melvin.

"Don't, this ship is already full of people." Said Mr. Arrow.

"Yeah, most of them are part of our tour group." Said Samuel.

"That as well." Mr Arrow said.

Soon a woman came to Mr. Arrow.

"Oh who's this good looking duck?" The female duck tour girl asked.

Hearts appeared in Mr. Arrow's eyes.

"I don't remember." Said Mr. Arrow.

"He's the first mate of this ship." Said Melvin.

Smollett appeared next to Mr. Arrow, who was still frozen in awe.

"Mr. Arrow, Mr. Arrow." Said Smollett.

He pulled out an air horn and used it on Mr. Arrow.

Mr. Arrow looked at Smollett angrily.

"What?" said Mr. Arrow.

"This voyage is about to begin shortly." Said Smollett.

"Yes sir." Said Mr. Arrow.

Smollett walked off.

"You heard the rabbit, get this tour group thing over with." Said Mr. Arrow.

"Hold on, somebody else wants on." Said Samuel.

A teenager that looked like Duncan came to the booth.

"Name." said Samuel.

"David." Said David.

"Reason for coming on this cruise." Said Samuel.

"To escape my parents." Said David.

"Pay up." Said Samuel.

David pulled out some money and placed it on the booth before leaving.

"Sorry people, this ship is about to leave." Said Rudy.

Everyone is mad.

"HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" An Angry guy said.

Samuel punched the guy and he falls in the water and eaten by sharks.

"Get this ship moving already. A lot of angry people are about to burn this ship." Said Samuel.

Smollett nodded.

"Get this ship moving." Said Smollett.

Matthew and Paul pulled out a boat motor, put it in the water and used it to speed away from the docks.

Samuel, Rudy, and Melvin sighed in relief.

"That was a close call." Said Melvin.

Back in the real world.

"Why is there a tour group in the story?" said Gosalyn.

"To build up on the humor." Said GDN.


	5. The Crew

GDN had a bottle of cough syrup and a spoon in his hands. He gave some of the syrup to Gosalyn.

"There we go." said GDN.

"Back to the story." said Gosalyn.

"Right." said GDN.

Back in the story, Smollett, Mr. Arrow, Jim, Samuel, Rudy, Melvin, Reggie Catman, Sam Dogman, Matthew, and Paul looked at the entire crew and became suspicious about their sinister looks.

"Gentlemen, may I see you in my cabin immediately?" said Smollett.

Later, the group was in Smollett's cabin as they were listening to the captain yelling.

"WHO HIRED THIS CREW? THIS IS UNDOUBTEDLY THE MOST SINISTER GROUP OF VILLAINS AND CUTTHROATS I HAVE EVER SEEN! SO WHO HIRED THEM?" yelled Smollett.

Everyone pointed to Reggie and Sam. Reggie pointed to Sam.

"He hired the crew?" said Smollett.

"I took good recommendations from the cook; Long John Silver." Said Sam.

Smollett slapped his face.

"This is going to be a terrible voyage." Said Smollett.

"Indeed." Said Matthew.

Just then Silver appeared with Polly and he brought some drinks.

"Hello everyone, I've got rum and cider for everyone." Said Silver.

Melvin grabbed a glass and a bottle of cider and poured himself some cider.

"Ooh, cider." Said Melvin.

"There will be no drinking on my ship." Said Smollett.

"Oh well, rules are rules." Said Melvin.

He dumped his cider out a window.

"The cider's made from real apples." Said Silver.

Melvin poured another cup of cider.

"Can't argue with that." Melvin said and drank it.

Sam grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass of rum.

"I hope this is good." Said Sam.

"You can't drink that." Said Smollett.

"Eh, not a big deal." Said Sam.

He poured his drink out the same window.

Sam got some cider and drank it.

"The rum's made without any alcohol." Said Silver.

Melvin poured another cup of rum.

"I could agree with that." Said Melvin.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you." Said Smollett.

"Oh well." Said Melvin.

He poured his drink out the window.

"Oh." Said a woman.

David appeared at the window with a woman that looked like Courtney.

"Hey, enough with the drinks, I'm already having enough trouble making out with this hot woman. So pour your drinks out the window with the shuffle board." Said David.

Everyone was shocked.

"Sorry." Said Melvin.

David and the woman left the window.

"Which window has the shuffle board?" said Melvin.

Long John left the cabin.

"The window behind me." Said Smollett.

"Still, what are we going to do about all these pirates? Any minute now, they can kick us off the ship, steal the treasure map, and steal the treasure." Said Samuel.

"I know, we'll just play along with thinking that they aren't pirates." said Matthew.

"How's that going to help?" said Paul.

"It was only a suggestion." said Matthew.

Melvin came up with an idea.

"I got it. We find an abandoned ship, get on it without the pirates knowing about it, head on over to treasure island, and sink this very ship." said Melvin.

Everyone looked at him with confused looks.

"That has got to be the most stupidest idea I have ever heard." said Rudy.

"It was only a suggestion." said Melvin.

Back in reality Gosalyn was laughing.

"Ok Melvin must have been dropped on his head to think of a plan like that." Gosalyn said.

"Not really." Said GDN.

Back in the story.

"We're going to need a new plan if we're going to get to the treasure before the pirates." Said Paul.

"But what?" said Reggie.

"Let's just pretend they're not pirates for a while." Said Matthew.


	6. Mr Arrow Overboard

Time passed, and the ship was still in the ocean. There were images of Jim and Long John Silver bonding.

"_So there they were, sailing for Treasure Island in order to get Captain Flint's treasure. During that time, Jim Hawkins and Long John Silver were forming a father/son relationship. Things started to seem good, until one night._" GDN narrated.

It was a very stormy night. Everyone was inside the sleeping area of the ship.

Sam hugged his conjoined twin brother.

"Gee Reggie, this storm is scaring me." Said Sam.

"I have to agree with you on that." Reggie said.

Even the crew is scared.

"Why did we even make plans for this trip to get the treasure in the first place?" said Rudy.

"To rebuild the Inn remember?" Samuel asked.

"Oh yeah." Rudy said and sees what Samuel is doing, "What are ya making this time?"

Samuel reveals a poorly built umbrella.

"I call it an umbrella." Said Samuel, "It's supposed to keep the rain off you."

Mr. Arrow took the umbrella from Samuel's hands.

"If anyone's going to test it, it's me." Said Mr. Arrow.

Mr. Arrow walked out of the ship and put the umbrella over his head.

"It works." Said Mr. Arrow.

He was suddenly struck by lightning.

Everyone is shocked.

"Then again maybe not." Samuel said. "Sorry Mr. Arrow."

Mr. Arrow sighed.

"Ah I guess it could not worst." The duck said.

A huge wave suddenly swept Mr. Arrow off the ship.

"It just did." Said Melvin.

The next day, the storm stopped and everything was perfect.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" someone yelled.

Smollett ran out of his cabin.

"What is it?" said Smollett.

"Mr. Arrow fell off the ship last night." Said Paul.

Everyone is shocked.

In the real world Gosalyn was shocked.

"Mr. Arrow died?" said Gosalyn.

"Happened in the original story." Said GDN.

Back in the story.

"Mr. Arrow's dead?" said Smollett.

Paul pulled out Mr. Arrow's hat.

"This was all we could find." Said Paul.

Later, the entire crew and the tourists were gathered around Smollett.

"We may have lost Mr. Arrow, he will be missed. He would have wanted us to continue the voyage without him." Said Smollett.

Everyone began to cry.

Long John and Jim and Polly cried loud.

"So now, we take a moment of silence for our departed friend." Said Smollett.

Everyone looked down.

Matthew saw an island in the distance.

"LAND!" said Matthew.

Everyone saw the island.

"And now we move on from the moment of silence and to a moment to cheer out loud." Said Smollett.

Everyone cheered.

"OH YEAH LAND AT LAST!" Polly said and sees Jim smiling.

"Can't wait huh kid?" Polly asked.

"No way." Said Jim.


	7. Pirate Takeover

Everyone was getting ready to head over to the island.

"Okay people, get ready to head on over to the island." said Smollett.

In a small boat, Long John, Polly, David, and a bunch of other pirates were in it.

"While everyone's getting ready to head on over to the island, we'll be getting ready to take over the treasure and the ship." said Long John.

"Why are you here?" Polly said to David.

"So that I can steal the treasure." said David, "I'm abandoning the tour group."

"Hold on a second." said Long John.

He climbed up to the ship and dropped his crutch and saw Jim Hawkins.

"Jim lad." said Long John.

Jim turned to Long John.

"We've got enough room for one more on this boat." said Long John.

"Sorry, Captain Smollett want's me in the cabin." said Jim.

"Oh, I see." said Long John.

Jim was about to leave before Long John stopped him once more.

"Hey, you think you can give me my crutch back?" said Long John, "I seem to have dropped it."

"Sure." said Jim.

He picked up the crutch and gave it to Long John who instantly pulled Jim into the boat.

In the cabin.

"Okay everyone, we wait until Jim returns to the cabin." said Smollett.

Melvin was looking out the window.

"There's just one problem." said Melvin.

Everyone became confused.

"What?" said Samuel.

"The pirates have Jim." said Melvin.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted shocked.

They all ran to the window and saw that Melvin was right.

"Ok I did not see that coming." Rudy said before he noticed something else, "Wait, is that one of the tourists?"

"It is." Said Samuel.

"That's just great, we bring someone for the tour, only for him to join the pirates." Said Melvin.

"That's the least of our problems." Said Reggie, "Not only do the pirates have Jim, but they also have the treasure map."

"And we won't be able to get the money to repair the Inn." Said Samuel.

"Now what?" said Rudy.

Later, Smollett, Samuel, Rudy, and Melvin were in another boat as Matthew and Paul were about to lower the boat.

"Lower the boat." Said Smollett.

The boat was lowered into the water. Smollett began paddling the boat towards the island.

"Thanks for volunteering to go with me." Said Smollett.

"We're only volunteering because Jim's our friend and we don't abandon one of our own." Said Samuel.

"Yeah, besides those pirates are evil." Rudy said.

"That and we want to kick that tourist's butt all the way out of this planet." Melvin said, "But why did we not take the two headed one and Mathew and Paul?"

"So that they can kick the other pirates off the ship." Said Smollett.

"I see." Said Samuel.

On the island, Long Johns group was getting ready to find the treasure. Jim saw Long John dressed as a pirate.

"Billy Bones did tell you to beware the one legged man, and I just so happen to be that guy." Said Long John.

Jim is shocked.

"I should have known." Jim said as he sighed.

Polly saw this.

"Hey don't feel bad kid we all make mistakes." He said.

Jim looked at Polly.

"You're his pet." Said Jim.

Jim then looked at Long John.

"Why did you become a cook on this then?" Jim asked.

Back in the real world.

"Yeah why?" said Gosalyn.

"Pirates are tricky that way. They pretend to be something else, than they betray you." Said GDN.

"I see." Said Gosalyn.

Back in the story.

"So that I can take over the ship and find Captain Flint's treasure." Said Long John.

"That and he is a great cook." Polly said.

"Well there is that." Long John said.

"Yeah that is true." A Random Pirate said.

"Give me the map." Said Long John.

Jim gave Long John the map and they heard two cannon's firing.

"The ship is ours." Said a random pirate.

The pirates started to cheer.

On the ship, the other pirates had Reggie, Sam, Matthew, and Paul tied to a mast.

"This is bad, this is so bad." Said Sam.

"If only we saw this coming." Said Reggie.

"You're telling me." Paul said, "I lost a card game to that parrot."Give me the map."_

"How so?" said Matthew.

"He had four aces in his hands." Said Paul.


	8. Chief Swiss Cheese

Later, nighttime has fallen and Smollett's group had reached shore. The group had a lit candle.

"Okay, we'll sleep here for the night. Come morning, we'll start our search for Jim and the treasure." said Smollett, "Good night."

Smollett blew out the lit candle.

Everyone went to sleep.

Melvin heard something and woke up.

"Samuel, is that you?" said Melvin.

He heard more noises.

"Rudy, that better not be you." said Melvin.

He heard some more noises.

"Uh Samuel, I hope you don't mind me using your so called lighter." said Melvin.

Melvin grabbed Samuel's lighter and lit it, only to see lots of Indians surrounding him and the group.

Melvin became shocked.

"Um guys wake up." Melvin said.

The others woke up and saw the Indians and started screaming.

In the real world, Gosalyn was shocked.

"Indians?" She asked.

GDN smiled.

"Yes Indians, if I went with Revonnaganders, no one would have believed it." Said GDN.

Gosalyn thought about that and smiled.

"Good point." She said.

"Besides Indians were around that time. No one had ideas that aliens existed that time." GDN said.

Back in the story, the Indians were dragging the group to their tribe.

"Wonder where those Indians are taking us?" Samuel asked.

"No idea but this is not in any way good." Melvin said.

"For once I agree." Rudy said, "How are you holding up captain?"

"I'll live." Smollett said.

The natives stopped and threw the group in front of a throne. Someone that looked like Scott appeared in front of them.

"Presenting the chief of this tribe, Chief Swiss Cheese." Said the Indian.

Someone rang a gong and somebody that looked like Spongebob appeared and sat on the throne with a stern look. He looked at the group.

"Me, Chief Swiss Cheese. You, trespassers. Death by unga bunga." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

The heroes became shocked. Suddenly, Chief Swiss Cheese started to laugh.

"I'm yanking your chain; I'm not going to kill you guys." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

The four are shocked.

"Wait you talk normal?" Melvin asked.

"Of course I do, all that stuff you hear about Indians are nothing but lies. The spears are only for show." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

The Indians put their spears away and pulled out machine guns.

"We use more advanced weaponry." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Everyone is shocked.

In the real world Gosalyn was shocked.

"Are you kidding me?" said Gosalyn.

"If only." Said GDN.

Back in the story.

Chief Swiss Cheese pulled out a cell phone.

"We invented lots of things during these times, even the cell phone." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

The one Indian leaned over to the group.

"Yet, he was unable to invent insurance. And I'm his assistant." The Indian whispered.

Chief Swiss Cheese became mad.

"KILL THAT DISRESPECFUL JERK!" said Chief Swiss Cheese.

The Indians started firing their machine guns at the assistant's feet. He ran out of the tribe.

"What kind of Indians are we dealing with?" said Rudy.

"Obviously some very advanced Indians." Said Melvin and turned to Samuel who is in awe.

Samuel ran to Chief Swiss Cheese.

"SIR YOU ARE AN INVENTOR'S DREAM COME TRUE!" He shouted.

Chief Swiss Cheese smiled.

"Thanks. I take it you're an inventor as well?" Chief Swiss Cheese asked.

"Indeed." Said Samuel.

Samuel's two friends sighed.

"Oh man. Here we go." Rudy said.

Chief Swiss Cheese smiled.

"Might I see some of these creations of yours?" He asked.

Samuel pulled out a poorly built vacuum that attaches to ones back.

"This is what I call a vacuum cleaner." Samuel said, "Granted some of my creations fall apart but some work."

Rudy and Melvin smiled.

"That is true." They said.

Chief Swiss Cheese put the vacuum on his back and turned it on.

"Works better than my fax machine." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

The two went to a perfectly built fax machine.

"The problem with this thing is that it'll only take phone calls, wont print anything out." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Samuel checked the fax machine out and found the problem.

"Here's the problem." Samuel pulled out a chipmunk, "There's a chipmunk stuck in here."

A piece of paper came out of the machine. Chief Swiss Cheese grabbed it and read it.

"It's a fax from the tribe just down south of here." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

In the real world Gosalyn is shocked.

"Is everyone on that island advance?" Gosalyn asked.

"Of course they are." Said GDN.

Back in the story, Chief Swiss Cheese read the fax and became annoyed.

"Not again, more pirates are on the island." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

The heroes became confused.

"Wait, this has happened before?" said Rudy.

"Yeah, only that time, one Captain Flint came to bury his treasure." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Now the four are shocked.

"CAPTAIN FLINT!" They shouted.

Chief Swiss Cheese became shocked.

"You knew that guy?" said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"Of course, we're here to get his treasure." Said Smollett.

"And to use it to repair the Inn." Said Melvin.

"Well, it's a good thing that he's dead." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"How did you know that he's dead?" said Rudy.

"Who do you think tipped off the authorities?" said Chief Swiss Cheese.

The others are shocked.

"You guys did?" They asked.

"Yep, I sent a messenger with a letter to the authorities." Said Chief Swiss Cheese, "Needed people to think that we're just ordinary Indians."

"Well, we've got to stop those pirates." Said Melvin.

Samuel, Rudy, and Melvin were about to leave, but were stopped by Smollett.

"Hold it, you three better stay here. Me and the Indians will go after those pirates." Said Smollett.

"You expect us to stay in the tribe alone?" said Melvin.

Chief Swiss Cheese smiled.

"Don't worry about it, my daughters will keep you company." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

He, the natives, and Smollett ran off with spears, leaving the others confused.

"Daughters?" said Samuel.

"We're probably going to be stuck here with girls that look like squares of Swiss cheese, sponges, or whatever that chief guy was." Said Rudy.

"Who knows?" said Melvin.

"Look behind yourselves." Said a voice.

The trio looked and saw three girls that look like Gwen, Zoey and Theresa.

"Hi." The wen look alike said.

"Hello." The Theresa look alike said.

"Yo." The Zoey look alike said.

The guy's became shocked.

"Are we in heaven?" said Melvin.

"No idea but those three are beautiful." Samuel said.

"I agree." Rudy said.

The three sisters smiled.

"Thanks." The three sisters said.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" said Melvin.

"Oh yeah." Rudy and Samuel said.

"I'm Rudy Brown, the hedgehog's Samuel Spikeman, and the other kid is Melvin." Said Rudy.

"How's it going?" said Melvin.

The three girls blushed.

"Names Tabitha, these are my sisters Gina and Zelda." Said the Theresa looking girl.

"Nice to meet you." The three boys said.

"What brings you to Treasure Island ?" said Zelda(the girl that looked like Zoey).

"Our Inn burned down and we're trying to find Captain Flint's treasure so that we can repair it." Said Melvin.

"I see." Said Zelda.

"Now what?" said Samuel.

"How about we give you three boys a tour of our advance village?" Tabitha said,

"Ok." The three boys said.


	9. Capturing Smollett

Back with the pirates, they reached a spot and Long John checked the map.

"Yep, this is where the treasure is. Start digging." said Long John.

The pirates pulled out shovels and started digging. They soon got to four treasure chests, pulled them out, and opened them up, only to find that they were empty.

The pirates turned to Long John.

"Hey, you said that there would be treasure here. These chests are empty." said a random pirate.

"I say, we shall kill him!" said another random pirate.

Long John pulled out his pistols.

"Run Jim, get out of here." said Long John.

Jim became confused.

"Wait a minute, why are you helping me?" said Jim.

"Because you're a good friend." said Long John.

Jim ran off as Polly followed.

"Eh, it his loss." said Long John.

He fired two rounds to keep the pirates from attacking him.

"Don't even think about killing me." said Long John.

"Yeah? Well we've got a message for you." said David.

He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Long John. It had the black spot on it.

Long John became mad.

"You dare give me the black spot? Do you have any idea what you have done?" said Long John.

"Yeah. Hoping to kill someone." said David.

"Not that, you tore a page out of the holy bible and painted the black spot on it!" said Long John.

"And that's a bad thing?" said David.

"Of course it is, you'll all be cursed." said Long John.

The pirates became scared.

"The gates of Heck are opening up as we speak." said Long John.

The pirates became even more scared.

"We're sorry, we're sorry." said a random pirate.

"Good, now let's find that treasure." said Long John.

The pirates headed off.

With Smollett, Chief Swiss Cheese, and the Indians, they were walking around the Island.

"So you have daughters eh? How are they related to you?" said Smollett.

"They're not, I adopted them." said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Smollett is shocked.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yeah. Truth be told, I found them in the front of my Teepee." said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"Pirates are coming." said an indian.

Long John's group appeared as the Indians started acting natural. Chief Swiss Cheese tied up Smollett..

"Halt, who go there?" said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"None of your business." said Long John.

He noticed Smollett.

"Hey, what's he doing here?" said Long John.

"Trespass on grounds, bring back to tribe, death by unga bunga." said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"Right, you wouldn't happen to know anything about treasure on this Island now would you?" said Long John.

"No." said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Long John pulled out a pistol.

"Talk or you die." Said Long John.

"No scare me, braves deal with you." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

He turned and saw that all the Indians were gone.

"Your braves ran off in fear." Said Smollett.

"OH man, that's the second time this week that's happened." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Long John became surprised.

"You talk normally?" said Long John.

"Uh…no idea what you talk about." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Long John saw through the chief's lie.

"You do know. And you know where the treasure is." Said Long John.

"What treasure?" said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"Tell me or else I'll kill you, take all your women and do some nasty things to them." Said Long John.

Chief Swiss Cheese became scared.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. It's in a secret location." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"Where at?" said Long John.

"I'll give you the directions." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

The pirates leaned over to the chief.

"See, what you got to do is make a left turn on Albuquerque, than take a right into the jungle of very dangerous felines, than a left to the waterfall. If you reach the Fountain of Youth, it means you've gone too far." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

The pirate's became confused.

"Huh?" they said.

"The directions to where the treasure is." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"Oh." Said the pirates.

"Are you sure?" said Long John.

"All the tribes on this island know this place like the back of their hands." Said Chief Swiss Cheese, "So are we cool now?"

"Not yet." Said Long John.

Later.

"Now we're cool." Said Long John.

Turns out, the pirates managed to tie Smollett and Chief Swiss Cheese on a tree branch on a steep cliff over the ocean.

"Come on boys, let's find that treasure." Said Long John.

The pirates cheered and left.

"Nice going." Said Smollett.

"What? They were going to impregnate all the women in the tribe." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"How's that worse dangling over a cliff?" said Smollett.

"We Indians can take that, but not the women being impregnated by a bunch of pirates." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Smollett sighed.

"Good point." He said. "But I have one question. How are you all advanced in this time of age?"

"We've been smart since the beginning of time. We just needed people to think that we were actually dumb since then." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Back in the real world.

"That bit was so not true." Said GDN.

"Then how are they advanced?" Gosalyn asked.

"They're not. This is my own version of the story, remember?" said GDN.

"Oh yeah." Said Gosalyn.


	10. Retaking the Ship

Back in the story, Chief Swiss Cheese's daughters were asleep as Samuel, Rudy, and Melvin were around a fireplace.

"_Chief Swiss Cheese's daughters were sleeping, but the guys were still awake._" Narrated GDN.

Samuel smiled.

"Those daughters of the chief are beautiful." Samuel said.

"I agree. I for one am glad Jim dragged us on this adventure." Melvin said.

"Yep. Plus the Indians are nice." Rudy said.

"And they know how to invent things, just like me." said Samuel.

"Yeah." The guys said.

They then look at the village.

"Plus there is something called a movie theater here that is cool." Samuel said.

Jim and Polly appeared in front of the group, shocking them.

"Jim? Polly? What are you doing here?" said Melvin.

"We've got to take back the ship." said Jim.

"Yeah I don't think so." said Rudy.

Jim became confused.

"Why not?" said Jim.

"We just met some of the hottest babes on the island." said Melvin.

Jim looked at the sleeping girls and became annoyed.

"Seriously? You come on this Island to find the treasure, encounter Indians instead, and fall in love? I'm guessing you want to stay on the Island and forget about the Inn." said Jim.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Samuel.

Jim decided to do something about it.

"You leave me no choice, but to use your weakness." said Jim.

He pulled out a box of Cheez-Itz.

"Cheez-Itz?" said Jim.

The other guy's eyes started spinning around and they followed Jim out of the tribe. They soon reached a boat and Jim put the box of Cheez-Itz away, stopping the other guy's trance.

"Great, he did it again." said Samuel.

"He does it all the time." said Melvin.

"Whatever, get in the boat." said Jim.

"OK." The three friends said sad.

In the real world Gosalyn was sad and GDN saw this.

"Hey I know the three friends met their dream girls but they will be back." He said.

"They'd better." Said Gosalyn.

Back in the story, the group was rowing the boat and Jim told the group everything.

"You mean to tell me that we went on this journey to find treasure that doesn't even exist?" said Rudy.

"Of course it exists; Billy Bones confirmed that it does exist. The Indians must have found the treasure, took it back to their place, and reburied the chests." Said Jim.

"Even if this treasure does exist, we've got to stop those pirates and put them in jail." Said Samuel.

Melvin pulled out a telescope and saw through it.

"What do you see Melvin?" said Jim.

"Lots of water." Said Melvin.

The others became annoyed.

"How about something less obvious." Said Samuel.

"I can see Mr. Arrow." Said Melvin.

The group became shocked.

"What?! Give me that." Rudy took the telescope and put his eye on it, "Holy moly, it is Mr. Arrow."

Jim is shocked.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"No idea." Polly said, "But after seeing that the Indians are advanced, I am not surprised."

They reached Mr. Arrow and pulled him into the boat. They did CPR on him until the First Mate came back.

"What happened?" said Mr. Arrow.

"We'll tell you about it as soon as we reach the ship." Said Rudy.

The group reached the ship, snuck on it and told Mr. Arrow everything.

Mr. Arrow is shocked to say the least.

"Most of the pirates are already looking for the treasure and Long John is behind all of this?" said Mr. Arrow.

"Yeah. But we've got the advantage against them, because they think that you're dead." Said Melvin, "By the way, how are you still alive?"

"No idea. All I could say is that none of the sharks ate me." Said Mr. Arrow.

"I think it's because you need a bath." Said Samuel.

Mr Arrow smelled himself and knew Samuel was right.

"Good point." He said, "Also what is that parrot doing here?"

"I sided with these people." Said Polly.

In the ship, Reggie, Sam, Matthew, and Paul were still tied to the mast.

"How long have we been on this mast?" said Sam.

Paul looked at the sun.

"Two hours." Said Paul.

"If only we could find a way to get rid of these pirates." Said Reggie.

The pirates are laughing.

"Oh yeah soon we will have the treasure and be rich." A random pirate said.

"Yeah and I can open up a dress shop." Another pirate said.

All the pirates are shocked.

"What I like helping girls pick out a nice dress. I am not afraid to admit it." He said.

Back at the mast, Jim's group managed to untie the others and hid in the storage area. Reggie, Sam, Matthew, and Paul were surprised to see Mr. Arrow.

"Still alive?" said Sam.

"Don't ask." Said Mr. Arrow.

"Stand by for makeup Mr. Arrow." Said Samuel.

Melvin pulled out a huge pillow full of powder and slammed it on Mr. Arrow so many times until he was completely white. The group covered him in seaweed and wrapped chains around him.

"It's show time." Said Rudy.

Mr. Arrow walked on deck and started doing ghostly wails to get the pirates attention.

"I am the ghost of Mr. Arrow, here to haunt everyone on this ship." Said Mr. Arrow.

The pirates started to shiver in fear.

"Boo." Said Mr. Arrow.

The pirates screamed like little girls and jumped off the ship, much to everyone's shock.

"Huh, that was easy." Said Samuel.

"I know." Jim said.

Polly laughed.

"Those pirates were always chickens when it came to ghosts and stuff." Polly said and sees Samuel, Rudy and Melvin shocked, "What got you three shocked?"

"Those pirates didn't even put up a fight." Said Rudy.

"Who cares, the ship is ours once again." Said Reggie.


	11. Defeating Long John

Long John's group went to some place and saw lots of treasure. He became exited.

"We found the treasure!" said Long John.

The pirates started to cheer.

Later, dawn had come, the pirates had put the treasure in the chests they found earlier and were dragging them to the beach.

"Now to get back on the ship." said Long John.

The pirates then saw the ship moving on its own.

"Why's the ship moving on its own?" said David.

"The ghost of Mr. Arrow has taken it over." a random pirate said in fear.

Most of the pirates ran off in fear.

"Why do I even bother?" said Long John.

On the ship, Melvin was looking through his telescope.

"Approaching Treasure Island." Said Melvin.

He moved his telescope up.

"And Captain Smollett and Chief Swiss Cheese are dangling over a cliff." Said Melvin.

The group became shocked.

"What?" they all said.

Melvin pulled out a bow and arrow and got ready to fire.

"Don't worry, I'll get them down." Said Melvin.

He fired an arrow towards Smollett and Chief Swiss Cheese.

"You idiot, you could kill them that way." Said Samuel.

On the cliff. Chief Swiss Cheese saw the ship.

"Hey, isn't that the ship you took to get here?" said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Smollett noticed the ship.

"Yes it is." Said Smollett.

"And isn't that arrow heading our way?" said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"Yes. Yes it is." Smollett said.

He then realized what the Chief said and is shocked.

The arrow hit the rope, cutting it and making the two fall down the cliff.

The two screamed as they are falling.

"THIS LOOKS LIKE THE END!" Chief Swiss Cheese shouted.

"MOMMY!" Smollett shouted.

On the ship.

"Nice going, you just killed the captain." Said Mr. Arrow.

Melvin saw something else on the ground of the island.

"Not quite, they're going to fall on a giant marshmallow." Said Melvin.

Samuel became confused.

"Do marshmallows even exist in this time?" said Samuel.

"I don't think so." Said Rudy.

Smollett and Chief Swiss Cheese fell onto the marshmallow.

"What is this thing?" said Smollett.

Chief Swiss Cheese looked and was shocked.

"Now I know where my marshmallow went." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Back on the ship.

"Victory, the captain lives." Said Mr. Arrow.

Jim noticed something.

"Uh guys, we're about to hit the island." Said Jim.

Everyone sees that Jim is right and is shocked.

"WHAT!" They shouted, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ship hit the island and Samuel, Rudy, and Melvin flew off the ship and landed on the island.

Long John saw the ship and saw Mr. Arrow.

"Get back here you cowards, Mr. Arrow's still alive." Said Long John.

The pirates saw what Long John was talking about.

Mr. Arrow had out two swords and was about to swing off a rope.

"The captain must have his sword." Said Mr. Arrow.

He swung on the rope and crashed into a tree face first.

Chief Swiss Cheese leaned over to Smollett.

"Please tell me that's not your first mate." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"Sadly enough, he is." Said Smollett, "I'm surprised that he's still alive."

A pirate charged at Mr. Arrow who managed to get off the tree and began battling the pirate.

He soon knocked out the pirate.

"Captain." Said Mr. Arrow.

He tossed the sword to Smollett who grabbed it.

"Thanks Mr. Arrow." Said Smollett.

Chief Swiss Cheese pulled out three weird looking devices and threw them at Samuel, Rudy, and Melvin.

"What are these things?" said Melvin.

"They've got a button on them." Said Rudy.

They pushed the buttons and saw that energy came out, forming swords. Samuel had a blue one, Rudy had a purple one, and Melvin had a green one.

"I call them light sabers." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"Now we're talking." Said Samuel.

Long John became shocked.

"The Indians are advanced?" said Long John, "No matters, I'll still stop them."

Jim swung onto the Island, pulled out a sword, and began battling some pirates.

Mr. Arrow appeared next to Smollett.

"Good to see that you're still alive Mr. Arrow." Said Smollett.

"Indeed." Said Mr. Arrow.

With Samuel, Rudy, and Melvin, they were about to battle some pirates but their light sabers went dead.

"Those things run on batteries." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"Oh, now you tell us. What's a battery?" said Rudy.

"Forget I said anything." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

The indian ran off just as three pirates were about to attack the three. The three friends saw David running up to them behind the pirates with a shovel.

"Heads up." Said Melvin.

The heroes were preparing for David to attack them, but he knocked out the pirates instead.

The three were confused.

"Thanks, but aren't you supposed to be against us?" said Melvin.

"Are you kidding me? You guys are awesome." Said David.

David laughed and ran off to fight off more pirates.

"Well, we'd better find some swords to use." Said Samuel.

Melvin looked behind himself and became shocked.

"But first, we should explain everything to some angry girlfriends." Said Melvin.

Samuel and Rudy became confused.

"What are you-"Rudy turned and became shocked when he and Samuel saw Tabitha, Glinda, and Zelda with angry looks on their faces, "Oh boy."

"Care to explain something's to us?" said Glinda.

Samuel stepped forward and breathed in very deeply.

"Our friend Jim Hawkins forced us to return to the ship so that we can stop the pirates, claim Captain Flint's treasure, and repair the Inn that we live in. Then we showed up back here to stop Long John from getting the treasure, and now we're fighting his hoard of pirates and there's a big chance that we wont be alive any longer." Samuel said in a very fast rate.

The hedgehog started panting in exhaustion.

"Hope we made ourselves clear." Said Melvin.

The three girls smiled.

"You did." Said Zelda.

The three girls pulled out machine guns.

"Let's stop some pirates." Said Tabitha.

The three girls, Melvin, and Rudy ran off, leaving a panting Samuel.

"Give me a minute...pant…to catch my breath." Said Samuel.

The heroes kept on fighting the pirates until everyone but Long John was out cold.

"Silver." Said Smollett.

Smollett jumped into a hole and popped out under Long John and punched him in the chin.

"Sucker punched." Said Smollett.

Smollett started slashing his sword at Long John so many times that after he stopped, Long John was only in white underwear with red hearts.

"Give up." Said Smollett.

Long John pulled out his pistol.

"Never." Said Long John.

"BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS!" said Chief Swiss Cheese.

A bunch of Indians appeared and aimed their machine guns at Long John.

"I hate Indians." Said Long John.

The heroes and Indians started to cheer.

Later, Long John was thrown into the prisoner room. The heroes were putting the treasure on the ship.

"Okay, that should be everything, now back home we go." Said Smollett.

"Hold up." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Smollett saw Chief Swiss Cheese, his three daughters, and every Indian tribe with lots of luggage.

"We want to go with you." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Smollett sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Smollett.

"If only. Island life is so boring. With us around, you'll be able to get technology in the future." Said Chief Swiss Cheese, "Plus, my daughters have taken a liking to those three friends of yours. Hopefully, if they get married, one of them will give me grandkids."

Jim smiled.

"Get on this ship. We've got to get back to our home." Said Jim.

"Okay." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

The Indians got on the ship just before it started to set sail.


	12. End of the Story

Nighttime has fallen, and everyone was asleep on the ship. Jim heard something, woke up, went on the poop deck and saw Long John with the treasure on a boat.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Jim.

Long John saw Jim and pulled out his pistol.

"Don't even." said Long John, "I'm going to continue my pirating life."

"I can't let you do that." said Jim.

"And I can't let you tell anyone else about what I'm about to do." said Long John.

He got ready to shoot Jim but he started to hesitate. He dropped his pistol.

"I could never hurt you Jim, you're the only friend I've ever had." said Long John, "Besides Polly, but he's only a parrot."

"You'd better get out of here. Before anyone sees you." Said Jim.

Long John smiled.

"Okay." Said Long John, "Take care of Polly."

Jim smiled.

"You're leaving him with me?" He asked.

Silver smiled.

"Of course." Said Long John.

Long John started rowing away.

But before he did he looked at Jim.

"Oh and Jim before I go I got something for ya." He said.

Long John pulled out some treasure and threw it to Jim who caught it.

"It should be enough to repair that Inn of yours." Said Long John.

The pirate continued to row off.

Jim and Polly smiled.

Unknown to them the captain and some of Jim's friends as their girlfriends saw the whole thing.

"That was touching." Tabitha said.

"His father would have been proud of him." Said Smollett, "But still, Long John got away with the treasure."

Chief Swiss Cheese appeared next to the group.

"Yeah, about that, I might have made some fake treasure and switched the real treasure with it and put the real deal in the captain's cabin." said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"Then what was that he threw Jim?" Samuel asked.

"Real treasure, I placed it in his pocket to keep him from getting suspicious." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

"You did what?" said David.

"I still don't trust pirates." Said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Many days later, the ship returned home and Jim was told everything about the treasure switch. He, Samuel, Rudy, Melvin, Chief Swiss Cheese, and his daughters got off the ship with the treasure and saw Jim's aunt waiting.

Jim's Aunt saw Jim and ran to him hugging her nephew.

"I've missed you." Said Jim.

"Same here." Said Jim's aunt.

Melvin pulled a treasure chest to the two.

"We've got more than enough treasure to repair the Inn, and make a few improvements." Said Melvin.

Jim's Aunt smiled.

"Your right and I used some of your creations and they work." She said.

Samuel is shocked.

"They did?" said Samuel.

"Yep." Jim's aunt said and sees the parrot, Chief Swiss Cheese, and three girls, "Who are they?"

"New house mates." Said Polly.

"LET'S MAKE IMPROVEMENTS TO THIS INN!" said Chief Swiss Cheese.

Later, the group was repairing the Inn. Sometime later, it was made into a hotel with a bigger eating room, and bigger bed rooms.

"There, hopefully we'll be able to get more guest than before." Said Rudy.

"Oh yeah." Everyone said.

Later that night everyone was partying at the rebuilt hotel.

Back in the real world.

"And that's the story of Treasure Island." Said GDN, "Jim Hawkins got Flints treasure and used it to repair the Inn, the Indians became employees, and Samuel, Rudy, and Melvin eventually married Chief Swiss Cheese's daughters and had 10 kids each."

Gosalyn smiled and yawned.

"Thanks or telling me the story G." Gosalyn said.

"No problem. You're like a sister to me." GDN said and got up, "Now get some sleep. You want that cold to go away."

Gosalyn smiled an went to sleep.

G smiled and walked out of Gosalyn's room and saw Drake and Launchpad smiling.

"That was a very nice thing you did for Gosalyn." Drake said.

"Yeah and that story was good." Launchpad said.

GDN smiled.

"I know and Drake I was wondering if I can make Gosalyn my student in the ninja arts?"

Drake smiled.

"I don't see why not. You are like a brother to her and she looks up to ya." Drake said, "So sure."

Spongebob appeared next to the group with lots of 'Get well soon' balloons.

"Did I miss something?" said Spongebob.


End file.
